


What He Saw

by lirin



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble – Illyan in prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Saw

He stared at the cell wall, yet that was not what he saw.  
He saw Vordarian's head rolling across a table, ending civil war.  
He saw a boy riding a horse far too big for him, calling to "Uncle Simon" to watch.  
He saw a great Regent handing power to another boy, only eighteen.  
He saw that Emperor's armsmen entering his office armed and without knocking.

Three days now. Three days without information, no intelligence of Miles' dangerous crazy schemes halfway across the galaxy.

He saw a Vorkosigan dying in the city center, and hoped it was only a dream.


End file.
